Unwanted
by MindIIBody
Summary: Everything has a beginning. How things end depends on fate, destiny, God and us. SessxRin. AU


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or WISH! I did a mini crossover with their characters. Kokuyo, Koryuu, Ransho, Ryuuki and Touki belongs to CLAMP as much as Sesshomaru belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. **

* * *

**Chapter One: _A World of Beginnings_**

Another world, another life...

Another day, another time...

The clouds move in the sky with a sluggish pace that never cease to amaze Rin. Ever since she joined this haven called 'Heaven,' she never found herself wanting. It took almost an eternity for her to be allowed here but in the end, it was worth it. All those lives she lived. All those endless pain, emotionally, physically and mentally were now but a dream. Her memories were erased upon entering this beautiful paradise. Not that she would miss them but in a way it was sad to know that you can no longer recall what was most important to you. Here...the only thing you would want is God's love and attention. But she can't help but yearn for something different. She turns towards the scenery before her and couldn't help but admire it. It was exquisite in its own way. Greenery grew at every corner. Tamed and very peacefully placed together. Trees of every kind grew as well as the flowers that shrouded the once grassy plains. Immaculate mountains were seen behind all the classical greens. The scene was a sight to behold to mere mortals and as if that was not enough a splendid lake graced the center of this picture perfect terrain.

Everything was like a dream. Nothing seemed real to her anymore. One moment she was in a dark place and then in the next, she was enveloped in light. By the time she came to, she was flying and was but a chubby baby with wings. Giggling at the picture she must have made, Rin made her way to the water's edge. There was where she saw the outcome of the 'chubby baby with wings.' Her extra weight had long since abandoned her and in its place was now strong and well shaped muscles, slender but powerful nonetheless. Her height cannot be an improvement, since she was still known as one of the shortest members in her divisions of angels but for what she lacked in height, she made up in power. Years of training extra hard and long paid off as she gained her newly acquired wings. In this place, your wings determined your status. Although you start off with two wings, that did not mean you have powers yet. Under the tutor of a four-winged member you will grow into your powers afterwards. Depending on how fast you learn your spells and master each element required, you can obtain another rank faster by growing new wings to show your mastery of the element.

Her green irises glowed with mirth as she thought of how much she has grown in the past decade. Spreading her eight wings out to inspect them once more, she marveled at how far she has gone to obtain them. Spells were mentally challenging but stronger spells were needed to truly finesse each element. Therefore, it was not only mentally taxing but personally as well. Many times, Rin found herself almost close to death to obtain the rank she is now. Her first couple of months was spent on learning the basics but after a while, she learned that her comprehension was faster than more of her fellow classmates -as she likes to put it. Her teacher was soon dismissed as she had gained her extra wings two years later. Now in heaven, she was known as the genius. God has always given her special attention as well for that very reason. Sometimes she wished she didn't receive it. God had a very bad sense of humor and sometimes she was usually the bunt of such gaiety.

Rin took in her appearances again and wonder what exactly the demons found so astounding. With her naturally pale complexion, large eyes, long graceful nose, cherry red lips that shined with life of its own, heart-shaped face that accents her face to perfection; she couldn't see what was so resplendent about it. Another name given to her was the epitome of beauty. She along with four other angels has the 'privilege' of being called that. Nothing she would call flattering since it was demons who gave this title. The only angels they've seen were the four angels and she, so of course they would think that they were such paragons of perfection. Shaking her head at their idiocy, she continued her strict observation of herself. Her long ebony hair flowed to the ground, brushing it by a hair's length away. Dark bands hid her forehead but parted in the middle to show jewelry decorating her skin. Half of her hair piled up in a neat twist and ornamented with pearls. This morning a juni-hito covered her body, hiding away all of her body's secrets and curves. Scoffing at her appearances, Rin turned her attention towards the sky.

"It should be about time now," she whispered before flapping her wings strongly and leaving the spot she once graced.

------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late... And he was still waiting. 'Long...this is taking too long,' his irritation began to infect his thoughts now. On the black stallion with demonic wings, a man sat proudly on it. Long silvery hair blew gently in the wind. Golden eyes pierced through the light sky wondering when the idiot will come. His face portrayed a beguiling image, one of a fallen angel with all its bewitching qualities. His attire would fool anyone to think of this man as an angel with its whiteness and cleanliness. A furry train was draped across his right shoulder and blew in the wind alongside with his hair. If it weren't for the pointy ears, cat-like golden eyes, stripes and crescent moon on his head, anyone would have thought him to be part of the world of light. Luckily his guise was given away before anyone was truly hurt but sadly many stepped into the illusion and became nothing more than pawns. His narrow eyes took in the form of a coming person.

The person laughed loudly before exclaiming, "Oi Sesshomaru! You actually waited? I'm impressed. Considering it's not in your forte to do such a thing. I appreciate it."

Sesshomaru stared at the man before him before turning his mount's head in another direction. "Patience is not something this Sesshomaru would say you are good at either."

The man laughed wildly at that and nodded the fact of the statement before climbing on behind Sesshomaru. "Hey Sesshomaru, have you heard? There's apparently another angel who's going to be present today for the meeting. I heard she's a prodigy in the angel's world. And from what I hear, she's a grade A plus, plus on beauty!"

Sesshomaru turn back to the young man behind to retort, "Everyone here is a grade A plus, plus in your book, Koryuu."

The man named Koryuu stopped his excessive chatter at that and said instead, "You shouldn't speak Sesshomaru. You're just as bad as Kokuyo when he graced this place with his presence. Demons, devils, angels and gods... They all aren't safe with you here."

Sesshomaru merely smirked at that. Koryuu was a insightful man after all. Despite his idiotic remarks and exorbitant gibber, he was very astute. Therefore, it makes him dangerous to cross. His pale skin, luminous good looks and lithe body made him one of the most desired males in the world of the devil. Even Sesshomaru himself found himself surprised at the attraction he had for the young devil sometimes. Fortunately, his taste in gender never flowed that way. So he never took the exotic Koryuu to his bed. Unlike Kokuyo who did everything on this plane that stood on two legs...

Slender arms embraced him tightly from behind as a husky voice murmurs, "Say Sesshomaru... When this is all over, do you want to come over my place for a tit for tat?"

Sesshomaru suppressed a shudder as Koryuu licked the lobe of his ear before intoning, "This Sesshomaru is busy."

"But Sesshomaru... It's lonely at my place. I like big," he paused as he rubbed his hands over Sesshomaru's strong stomach, "Strong guys to help me feel secure..." whispered Koryuu. He even flashed Sesshomaru a flirtatious look for bigger effect. And for the life of him, Koryuu never looked more effeminate than then.

Jerking the straps backwards, the animal came rearing. A loud yell was heard from behind him before Koryuu fell into the greenery below. Had it not been for the light laughter in front of him, Sesshomaru would have gladly watched as Koryuu fall to his embarrassment. But the picture in front of him was hard to tear his eyes away. In front of him was a pulchritudinous figure that demanded his attention. Willingly or not, Sesshomaru found himself enraptured by the female before him. Her amused grassy eyes showed her amusement while her long uchiki sleeves hid her face. Granted he had yet to see her face but from what he can tell, she will be more than appealing to him once she dropped those delicate hands. And as though listening to his silent yearning, her hands began their decent from her face.

His breath came out with a gush as he looked at her. _Beautiful..._ No, gorgeous was more of the word for her. Never had he seen such loveliness before. She possessed the perfect blend of classic beauty and innocence. In all his long years of life, Sesshomaru has never encountered such a female before. Seductresses, enchantresses and even temptresses he has seen. Classic beauty was nothing to him but all of those females possessed their own sense of shrewdness that never ceases to amaze him. This one girl before him though... She's different. Innocent eyes gaze at him calmly as they studied him closely with artful observation. She missed nothing and said nothing. She was not like those other conniving whores who compete for his attentions day in and day out. He liked how she observed him, not as a piece of meat worth finessing, but to judge whether or not if he is more than he seem. This...was a true opponent. One he would like to get to know...very well, indeed. He stared at her blandly as he would any other but his insides were howling with excitement. He hasn't felt this much excitement in a while. Now that there is one in front of him he can't help but want to get to know more about her...

A loud bout of screams thrown at Sesshomaru turned both their attentions towards its source. That caused Sesshomaru to look back at Koryuu, who by that time, was cursing every ancestor Sesshomaru had. It wasn't until Sesshomaru threw his green whip at him that Koryuu yipped and quieted down. By the time Sesshomaru turned back towards the woman, she was gone. Koryuu's hand waving in front of his face snapped out of his daze. "Wow, Sesshomaru... What were you looking at so intently?"

Sesshomaru's mind screamed to kill the idiot beside him but common sense killed that thought. Therefore Sesshomaru decided to commit another source of action. Koryuu placed a hand on his forehead to seek out the source of Sesshomaru's interest when Sesshomaru kicked the mount into motion. This made Koryuu fall behind and screamed to Sesshomaru's back, "Curse you, Sesshomaru!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin snickered silently to herself as she thought of what she just witnessed. She landed quietly onto the platform before joining her teachers. Bowing deeply to her teachers, she announced her entrance. She was interrupted as her master Ransho pulled her up straight. "Now Rin, what have we told you about greeting us in such a formal way? Do us a favor and stop treating us so coldly..."

"No- I mean, I wasn't trying to, Ransho-sensei-" Rin broke in only to be cut off once more.

"What's with the sensei crap?" asked Ryuuki as he stood there in his usual stance of arrogance. "Let's make one thing clear here, Rin. I, for one am no longer your master, teacher or guide. You surpassed me already." As to prove his point he turned to show his six wings. Rin blush at that reminder and was about to apologize when Ransho intruded. "Now Rin, God is waiting for you inside. Please go ahead of us." Rin nodded before walking inside the two huge pillars that held the entrance to the meeting to come.

Ransho watched her before turning his attention back to Ryuuki, "You didn't have to be so harsh. I think it's cute that Rin-chan still thinks of us as her teachers even though we no longer deserve that title."

Ryuuki glared at Ransho before admitting, "I can't help it. It's not every day that I come across a person that can beat me at my own spells in less than two months."

It was Touki who made her entrance then. Garbed in flowing white robes that made up her attire, and her light blue hair cut short, she stood out most in the three angels, "Put your jealousy aside, Ryuuki. Rin is trying her best to fit in. Being the way she is now, it's hard enough. Do not make things harder on her or I will make you suffer."

Ransho, tall and good looking with long golden hair and emerald eyes and was donned in a beige Chinese robe, smiled at her in approval before adding, "I will be the one to second that." With that being said a sound of a beast landing on the platform drew three of their attention. It was the angelic demon from before. Ryuuki scold as he looked at him. "It's demons like him that makes us angels look bad."

Ransho gazed at him in humor before taking in Ryuuki's young yet attractive looks. His short fiery hair left two long strands to frame his young looks. Dressed in a light blue robes, Ryuuki can be called almost handsome but compared the demon before them... He can't match the stunning creature before them. And unlike them, he possessed a gender. Just like their little Rin... Ryuuki's anger flared at the thought of the demon being on their sacred ground and said loudly, "Look at the big bad demon. How are you feeling over there?! Having any problems? Should I _**help**_ you out?"

The demon in question stilled his movements before Ransho was able to shut Ryuuki up. And in a blink of an eye was before Ryuuki before he drew his next breath. Glaring golden eyes bored into shocked red ones before a growl was heard, "Had your God not favor you, archangel, this Sesshomaru would gladly rip your wings from your very being before throwing you into Hell's fire to die. Be grateful to your God as I stand here now and cannot touch you. Next time, we shall not be so sparing." With that, he turned away with nothing more than a scoff at the shocked angel before.

Touki was the first to react as she ran towards Ryuuki, "Are you alright, Ryuuki?" She smacked his cheeks a couple of times before Ryuuki can actually react. "That **hurts**!"

"Then answer me when I ask you a question," retorted Touki. "What happened?"

Ryuuki can only stare at the demon's departing back before mumbling, "Nothing." And he pulled himself away from Touki before she can ask any more. Ransho joined her side to watch as Ryuuki make his entrance to the meeting room. "What happened to him, Touki?"

"I don't know... All I can gather is that demon really shook him up," she replied as she turns to look at Sesshomaru, who was busy with his beast and Koryuu -just came- consistent blabbing. She turns back towards Ransho before pointing out, "He wasn't hurt but you can say he deserved it. Why did you not stop him sooner?"

"I would have if I could have but it's all in the past now. We have a meeting to attend. Shall we, my dear Touki?" Touki cast him a disparaging glare before entering their destination. Ransho smiled fondly at him before looking back at the ethereal demon behind him. 'That demon is... No, he can't be. Or is it?' Ransho thought as he entered the room. With his entrance the portal to the meeting room closed with a spark of lightening leaving everyone else outside to wait for the outcome of the congregation.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru stared at the lake before him as he thought about the angel from before. She was ravishing in her own right, but that didn't explain why she was unforgettable to him. Even if his instincts were involved that didn't mean she should become a source of obsession for him. It didn't make sense. Then there was a feeling that he knew her from somewhere before, too. That didn't make sense because he could have sworn he never saw her before. Even Koryuu can testify to that. But for some reason, he couldn't shake the feeling that he knew her from another time, another place perhaps. Of course, that would have made sense. Considering reincarnation does happen daily anyways. Still, the uneasiness when he thought about her was not going away. Nor was the yearning and obsession either. It irritated him that he would think of someone he just met but there is no other way. His mind would not process any further than her. His heart, which he recently found out worked after all, thumped wildly in his chest as he remembered her laughter. There had been plenty of women in his life. Too many, if one should count them but they paled in comparison to her. Why? Why is she special? What is this throbbing feeling he is having?

Many years ago, when he was younger, he recall he had a similar experience to this. The cause had been a tempting wind witch. She was the embodiment of seduction with her dark black hair and pinkish red eyes. Nicely tanned skin, smooth and soft to the touch. Succulent red lips, which were always eager to join his own in a dance of passion. But sadly such days of hot desire, were long gone. All because of a half breed demon called Naraku decided her use to him was no more and killed her off. Sesshomaru clenched his hands and dug his claws into his palms as how she died in front of him and he was helpless to do anything because she had no soul to save. Satan was one sadistic bastard as well. He loved to watch his demons fight amongst one another. That gave him joy as much as it gave him amusement. It was at times like this that he envied the world of light and their ruler... Sesshomaru shut his eyes at the painful memory and he lies down upon the grassy meadow. 'Kagura... It's been too long.' Almost as though the wind witch heard his thoughts, the breeze picked up a bit before a snap of a twig can be heard. Sesshomaru crouched abruptly, waiting for a attack. But what he saw ahead of him brought him to reality as the angel from this morning stared at him in stillness.

"I-I'm sorry. Am I interrupting you?" asked a hesitant Rin. Before coming to her favorite meadow, she had been detained by Satan and was given a bunch of tulips and proclaimed his love for her. It was embarrassing since it was in front of all her former teachers and most of all; it was in front of her God. Blushing profoundly she was unable to reject his flowers and so thanked him with a bow and received them before rushing out of the room with a bright flush on her cheeks. Now here she was, trying to find some peace and quiet only to find someone occupying her private place. Today just wasn't her day. She turned to leave but was stopped when the person called out to her. "Wait."

Hearing that word, she froze and twists her head around to look at the person more closely. And to her utmost surprise, she realizes it was the demon from this morning! Her eyes widen as she turned to look at him more fully. Strange enough, she couldn't seem to get enough of looking at him. "How strange, meeting you here of all places." Rin smiled a beguiling smile at him before nodding next to him. "May I?"

His respond was only to turn towards the lake. Leaving Rin to her decision before she joined him. Smiling saintly at him, she probed, "Is something bothering you?"

Silence greeted her as he continued to gaze out into the lake. Although his answer left nothing to be desired, she couldn't help but force her opinion on him anyway, "Then I'll guess. Does it have something to do with a female?"

That...caught his attention alright. He stared at her in slight disbelief before he placed that passive mask on once more and watched the water's edge again. "Well, either or...she must have been very beautiful to capture your notice..." 'You have no idea,' was his only thought to that. "I wish had someone like that..." Rin sighed before catching his questioning gaze and answered. "To have someone think of me. Even when I'm gone..." Sesshomaru's eyes widen as he thought of how precise she was on her guess. "If someone thought of you even after you're gone, it makes your life seem worthwhile. But if you could be easily forgotten... Wouldn't that be sad?"

Sesshomaru didn't know whether to applaud the girl on her astuteness or strangle her for her audacity. In a way though, he felt bad for her. Although she was a grand beauty, it would seem she has not yet found her happiness. Despite his short time with Kagura, he could say he was truly happy. But for her it must be lonely. With no one beside her. "True, it's lonely but I have friends..." Once more, she never ceases to amaze him with her keen reading. "Of course, I would like to experience everything that I can. Love, I mean... From what I gather it should be something everyone feel once. And for me... I'm hoping to meet that certain someone very soon. You see, I don't have that much time left…"

Puzzled by her cryptic words, he looked down at the distracted angel next to him. "Why?" The word came out before he could stop it. And since there was no going back, he forged on. "What is going to happen to you?"

Rin smiled at his concern and decided she might as well tell someone about what her problem is. "I'm pretty sure you know the system in heaven, correct?" She asked. He nodded his reply and she continued, "Well, when angels are first 'born' we all possess two wings. No special powers are bestowed upon us yet. And it is for that reason that we enter a group class together when we grow older. That is when we learn the basics of the elements. The elements are divided into five groups and within those groups, two elements co-exists with one another. Each time we master a group, two new wings will grow on our back as proof to our mastery of the combination. In our first class, we learn the four basic elements: Fire, Water, Wind, and Earth. These four elements are the base to the next groups which makes up the life in every creature. In other words, those factors are Light, Dark, Life, Death, Time and Space."

"Since light and dark cannot exist without things in between, the four main elements are key ingredients to unlocking that power. I use to go to class thinking about how boring it was. One day, my teacher got so angry with my intolerable 'attitude' she decided to teach me a lesson." It was Rin's laughter that made him turn towards her. She leaned on him innocently when her laugh became uncontrollable. After a while she calmed enough to explain, "My teacher cast a fire spell to burn me a little." At the sight of mischief in her eyes, he knew the spell went awry. "But I countered it with a wind spell that blew the flames back at her. And in the end, she was the one who was burnt. In fact, the flames burned all her clothes off her." Rin fell on the floor clutching her stomach as she thought of the hilarious face her teacher made when she noticed her nakedness. Sesshomaru couldn't help but be caught into her cheerfulness and smirked his share at the story's hilarity.

"The funny thing is, she never noticed she was naked until we all started laughing. How I wish you were there! It was absolutely comical how her face consorted from utter awe to consuming rage!" More hiccups and giggles filled the air before Rin calmed down and laid on her back beside him. Breathing heavily, she continued with a breathlessness that somehow made her sound more alluring than winded. "My teacher was so shocked at my progress she reported this to the archangel Touki. The archangel of water was somewhat bemused that I was able to cast such a complicated spell in such a short time and decided to have me tested."

At her silence, he glanced down at her only to see her shielding her eyes away from the morning's sun. Her breathing was regular now, but for some reason he knew she stopped for a greater reason. He was proven correct as she continued her story. "Touki-sensei took me from class the next day and we came here to see the extent of my abilities. She told me to show her all that I have learned but I refused. Back then, you can say I was very shy but in my own way very rebellious. Now that I think about it, I was nothing more than an ignorant girl who thought she knew everything. But that day showed me otherwise. After losing her patience, Touki-sensei sent a series of offensive spells to extinguish me and my bad attitude. Never in my life had I been more afraid for myself. It was because of that feeling I guess, that I was able to negate all of her attacks. Of course, I didn't come out harm-free either. A broken arm, ribs, tendons and even a broken wing was given to me for my slow reflexes. That was when I realize spells weren't everything, my physical strength was important too."

Sesshomaru listened to all of this with great interest. Surprisingly, he found great interest in her life. Her embarrassment, her fear, her arrogance...he felt them almost as though they were his very own emotions. In a way, it was nice. This story he was listening to. "After being treated by Ransho-sensei, Touki-sensei announced she would be my teacher from then on. My fear was probably very palpable then." She chuckled to herself before removing her arm and sitting up. Pulling her legs closer to her body, she went on with her story. "Every night I would practice on my bodily reflexes after my 'fight' with her. I was determined never to be thrown around again. And it was for that reason that six days later I collapse due to the strain I received from her training as well as my own. When she found out about my private training, she told me what I fool I really was. It was then that I told her about how I wanted to be strong. So that no one can ever embarrass me again. I will not take another humiliation again. Not from her, not from anybody!"

He watched closely as her face frowned with a certain emotion he couldn't name. Even her hands clenched tight on her knees turned white from the pressure she was using in her hands. He would hate to be on the receiving end of this emotion...whatever it was. "After that day, she and I were on better terms though. For in a way, she sympathized with me and so was able to work with me better. I wasn't rebellious by nature, she told me. It was just because how I came here that effect how I turned out. I never understood what she meant by that, but whatever the reason was I never paid much attention to it. She and I became great companions after that. Even Ransho-sensei remarked on it. A month later, I decided to show her the truth. The truth was, while everyone was born with two wings, I was born with four. My teachers were mystified as to how that could happen but soon decided to leave it as it is. Upon discovering my secret, my studies became more intense but it was thanks to that that I soon surpass Touki-sensei. That was when I had to go study under Ryuuki-sensei."

From the tone of her voice, she had been very fond of him. And for some reason, it made him very angry. "Ryuuki-sensei was very passionate about the things he believed in. When he saw something he wanted or believed in, he would do his best to carry out what he insist to do full heartedly. For that reason, I found him to be most endearing. Touki-sensei was quiet and very understanding but you wouldn't call her the emotional type. That was where Ryuuki-sensei came in. It was he, who counter balanced her and showed me the reason for why I must try and control my emotions. He showed me what raw emotions can do to a person. Due to that, I made it one of my personal morals to always try to reign in some of my more natural yet dangerous emotions such as anger. Ryuuki-sensei specialized in the element of fire and not to mention, he guards the sacred flame of Heaven and therefore has every right to be as outrageous as he want. I, on the other hand, cannot allow my emotions to run amok. Not even for the slightest reason... That's why I want to fall in love soon! Then maybe, I wouldn't feel so empty as I do now…" Rin's eyes closed at the last of her confession and as though the weight of emptiness was real, her head fell heavily onto her knees.

Staring at the female beside him now, he can't help but be drawn towards the innocence she gave off. Had it been anyone else, he would have ridiculed them for their imbecility, but for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to even belittle her. Instead, he reached over to pat her lightly on the head. Rin seemed shocked by this action. And in truth, he was too. Usually, he wouldn't do something so sentimental but after everything he heard from her... It seemed like the right thing to do. _'Strange...'_ he thought. But stranger was when Rin held his hand on her head and pulled it to her lips. Brushing her lips over his fingers, he could have sworn she whispered something. As though she didn't know what she was doing, she abruptly pulled away and stood. "Gomen nasi! I don't know what I was doing. Please forgive me!" She shouted before taking off into the air.

He stared after her as she took her leave and as though he just realized something; his eyes grew from their usual size. 'Her wings... There are eight of them.' It would seem as though he has indeed learned something new this day. Smiling slightly, he looked down to see she left her flowers. Tulips... In myths this flower meant a declaration of love. He smirked at whoever sent her these flowers for they must have been desperate. He stood as he prepared himself for his exit but couldn't help but want to take something that would remind him of this delightful meeting. Bending low, he took one of the tulips left on the ground. Sesshomaru turn to leave as he tucked the small flower safely into his sleeve. He spared once last glance back before leaving the clearing where he and the angel found peace... _'Maybe we can meet again.'_

* * *

**Please review.**

_MindIIBody_


End file.
